Make up sex
by CortCort93
Summary: So ever wondered what the make up sex between Kurt and Blaine was like? Well after the Chandler mishap on the episode "Dance With Somebody" Kurt and Blaine forgave each other and have the sweetest make up sex! SMUTT


**AN:**** So i started this thinking about the glee ep Dance with someone and then started thinking about how awesome the make-up sex would be...and TA DA! It is some major sweet sex! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or it's characters Ryan Murphy own those...i own my imagination...and my computer  
**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were laying in Blaine's bed, talking. It had only been a week since the whole Chandler mishap and when Blaine admitted that Kurt was the love of his life and was terrified of losing him when he moved to New York in the fall for college. Things had been tough for the first couple of days, but things were getting back to normal. Blaine smiled at Kurt, he really thought Kurt was one of the most beautiful boys he'd ever seen inside and out and the things he loved about Kurt outweighed the things Kurt did that annoyed him, but at the same time he even loved those things they were kind of cute. Kurt soon realized that Blaine had stopped listening and was staring at him with his bright hazel eyes and his sweet smile and couldn't help smile back, He felt horrible about the Chandler thing because he knew deep inside that he would never love anyone more then he loved Blaine, Kurt suddenly felt like he wanted to cry, he didn't want to leave Blaine, even if it was only for the school year.

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears he tried to keep back. Blaine smile changed into a frown and looked at his boyfriend concerned with the sudden tears that were falling from Kurt's eyes. "Kurt,babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he wiped the tears from Kurt's cheeks. "I-I don't w-want to l-leave you, i-i love you s-so m-much Blaine!" Kurt told Blaine through his tears as Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him wrapping his arms tight around Kurt, "Kurt I love you too, so much it hurts, but baby please don't give up on your dream, that you have worked so hard for. For me" Blaine told him as Kurt cried into his shoulder.

Soon Kurt's cries turned into sniffles and sighed enjoying being held so close to Blaine, being able to smell the mixture of Blaine's favorite cologne and aftershave, feeling his strong arms around him, and feeling his strong heartbeat. They laid like that for a while on their sides. Until Kurt broke the embrace and scooted up until he was face to face with Blaine. Smiling Kurt brought one of his hands to Blaine's face and gently ran his fingertips over his cheek, lips, down his neck and up and down Blaine's bare arm, since Blaine was only wearing a wife-beater. While looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine stared back at Kurt as he felt Kurt's fingertips roaming his body, His mouth parted involuntarily and his breathing became slightly heavier, his lips became dry, licking them slightly and adverting his eyes from Kurt's to his lips which were turned up into an adoring smile.

Blaine ran one of his hands to Kurt's face doing the same thing as Kurt had done to him, when Blaine reached Kurt's hand he grabbed his hand off of his arm, lacing their fingers together and bringing their hands to his face Blaine kissed Kurt's fingertips, looking at Kurt through his eyelashes. Kurt blushed and his eyes moved from their connected hands to Blaine's lips then to his eyes. Blaine began to kiss up Kurt's arm, once he got to Kurt's lips he whispered "I love you" Letting go of Kurt's hand and resting it on Kurt's hip. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips slowly enjoying the feeling of Kurt's lips against his. Kurt kissed back scooting closer, and resting his hand on Blaine's neck absentmindedly playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. Blaine gently ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and quietly moaned when the tip of Kurt's tongue touched his own. Blaine's hand that was resting on Kurt's hip began to wonder from his hip to the small off his back to his stomach and to the hem of his shirt. Slipping his hand under Kurt's shirt took his finger and running along Kurt's flat stomach. They broke the kiss for much needed air, they stared at each other for a few moments just listening to each other's heavy breathing.

Blaine flipped them over so He was on top and was straddling Kurt's thighs. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and gently nipped and sucked in random places enjoying the sounds that Kurt was making. Kurt moved his hands down Blaine's chest till he reached the hem of his shirt and grabbed it and lifted it up to try to take it off of Blaine "Blaine too many clothes" Kurt whined. Blaine chuckled as he sat up taking off his wife-beater. "I could say the same to you babe" Blaine retorted as he took Kurt's plain t-shirt off and began to kiss Kurt's chest, swirling his tongue around one of Kurt's nipples. Kurt moaned at that and rolled his hips into Blaine's trying to get some friction to his hardening erection. They both moaned when their erections met. Blaine stood up on his knees, running his fingertips softly down Kurt's chest to his stomach until his hands reached the button of Kurt's plants. Smiling mischievously Blaine passed the button and rubbed the front of Kurt's pants with just enough pressure to make Kurt buck up his hips. Blaine enjoying that reaction, pulled Kurt's zipper down, then pulled it back up, then pulled it back down and bent down, giving Kurt's cock a light kiss through his underwear, Kurt gave a quiet moan, Blaine gave it a couple more kisses then zipped his pants back up, smirking at Kurt's impatient whine.

Blaine unbuttoned and took off his own pants and underwear. He got into his last position of straddling Kurt's thighs and sat back on his knees, massaging Kurt's thighs over his pants. Kurt was getting inpatient ,Blaine was being too slow, he was so hard and he wanted Blaine so bad at that moment. He reached to grab Blaine's cock to start working on getting Blaine off. Blaine had finally started to unbutton Kurt's pants, when he felt Kurt's hand grab on his cock and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips, he looked down at Kurt's hand that was moving up and down his cock , then looked at Kurt's face seeing his lips parted, and licking his lips lightly. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, both moaning loudly into each others mouths. Blaine broke the kiss and Kurt took his hand off of Blaine's cock long enough for Blaine to get Kurt's pants and underwear off.

Blaine took Kurt's cock into one of his hands and moved it up and down it a couple times, listening to Kurt moan loudly at the stimulation. He laid down between Kurt's legs propping himself up on his elbows. He licked Kurt's cock from his balls to his head where he swirled his tongue around the head and then giving the head short, quick licks, feeling Kurt's hands in his hair and hearing Kurt moan his name, before he took it into his mouth, sucking on the head a little bit then slowly going farther down on his cock, trying to get into a rhythm. Once Kurt's hands began to tighten in his hair, he took Kurt's cock out of his mouth, and reached into his nightstand's first drawer, pulling out a condom the lube. Blaine stroke himself a couple of times before starting to put on the condom, when Kurt grabbed his wrist. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and immediately understood the unspoken words, and there weren't any reasons not to because they had only slept with each other and didn't have any diseases, he put the opened,unused condom on the dresser and smiled at Kurt, placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips "no regrets, just love" Blaine murmered as he put some lube on his index finger, he teased Kurt's hole running his fingertip around it, before just putting the tip just barely in the hole, making Kurt scrunch his face up and sigh with pleasure while moving his hips to try to get Blaine's finger to enter him. Blaine was losing his usually long paitiants and slowly inserted his finger, letting Kurt get used to the intrusion, before beginning pulling his finger, out and pushing it back in. Kurt as gripping the sheets in tight fist and letting out small moans, tensing up slightly at the slight burn of the stretching. Soon he was moving his hips to meet Blaine's fingers as the moved in and out of him, he wasn't able to stop the embarrassing loud moan of Blaine's name and telling him _" yes! Right fucking there!" _as he crooked his 3 fingers and his fingertips brushing up against that bundle of nerves. Blaine knew that if he didn't stop now he'd cum before ever even putting his dick inside of Kurt.

He withdrew his fingers, chuckling at the whine coming from Kurt and Kurt wiggling his butt a little. Blaine set Kurt's ankles on his shoulder, kissing his ankles, then slowly kissing lightly down one of his legs as he ran his fingertips slowly up and down Kurt's inner thighs. He smiled at feeling Kurt shudder in pleasure ,feeling goosebumps raise up as he stroked Kurt's thigh and hearing Kurt moan his name and plea for him to make love to him and how much he wants him. Blaine kissed up Kurt's body, running his tongue around Kurt's nipples a couple times, then continuing his journey, he bit and sucked softly on the spot Kurt was most sensitive on his neck, the area that was where Kurt's neck met his shoulder and under his right ear, before kissing Kurt's cheek, then the corner of his, then finally right in the center, biting at Kurt's bottom lip softly and feeling Kurt's hands twisting in his hair, Blaine moaned, as Kurt took over the kiss. Blaine let Kurt explore his mouth with his tongue, Blaine couldn't help but thank god that he was blessed with a boy that had an amazingly talented tongue and mouth. Blaine soon realizing that Kurt was now running his soft hand down Blaine's stomach, Blaine opened his eyes and breaking the kiss, to look into Kurt's eyes and saw what Blaine would describe as Love, just pure,innocent,passionate love, though Kurt's colors in Kurt's eyes that you could see around the very dilated pupil were darker, in a beautiful shade of blue,gray and green, he could stare into those eyes all day, if that didn't so creepy if said aloud.

Blaine dropped his head on to Kurt's forehead and closing his eyes just feeling Kurt's breath running over face as their breath intertwined. Blaine moaned Kurt's name quietly when Kurt's soft hand and long,thin fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly moved up and down the shaft spreading the lube on it, that Blaine doesn't remember Kurt grabbing before bringing it to his hole and moving his hands to Blaine's butt,squeezing gently once , before pulling Blaine towards him. Blaine pushed the rest of the way in, his face scrunching up with pleasure and hearing Kurt tell him how good he feels and how amazing it feels to have him inside of him without the condom as he gripped Blaine's hips. Blaine could help telling Kurt how tight and hot he felt and agreed that he also felt so much better then he did with the condom. Blaine let Kurt get used to his size. Kurt moaned and pulled at Blaine's hips a little to get Blaine to start moving. Blaine began to slowly thrust in and out slowly, looking down at Kurt as Kurt hissed and tensed a little at the burn of being stretched farther.

Once Kurt started moving his hips to match Blaine's thrust, both boys were panting loudly, whimpering out a mixture of sweet and swear words as the hand Blaine wasn't using to hold himself up intertwined with one of Kurt's that laid by his head. Blaine sped up and thrust a bit harder and moved slightly to get a different angle and when he felt Kurt tighten his hold on Blaine's hand, hear Kurt moan his name loudly and whimpering out _"yes, right there Blaine! Please again,harder!" _and seeing Kurt's back arch up almost off the bed as he closed his eyes. Blaine thrust into him harder as he moaned out Kurt's name and telling _"Kurt. Fuck! So tight and hot!" _as he felt the heat of his orgasm pulling low in his stomach. Kurt also felt the same heat, he moved the hand, that was holding his to his cock and wrapped Blaine's hand around it, until Blaine's hand started moving on its own. He looked up at Blaine and thought about how lucky he was to find someone as beautiful as Blaine. Kurt could feel his muscles tighten in his abdomen and moaned out that he was close to cumming as the hand on his cock sped up and Blaine thrusted harder until he felt Kurt's walls contract around him as Kurt orgasmed moaning loudly, and his back arching off the bed, his grip tight in the sheets and just the sight of that and the tightness of Kurt's walls, Blaine followed with a loud moan of his own.

Blaine pulled out slowly, moved to grab a few tissues form the dresser to clean up a little, he threw the tissues away and laid down next to Kurt on his back. Kurt Smiled at him and moved to be on top of him, Blaine's legs spread so Kurt's legs could rest there and Kurt's chin was resting on top of one of Kurt's fist on Blaine's chest, and running a thumb along Blaine's collar bone. The two boys smiled at each other and chuckled at the wonderful feeling of what they just did. They just knew they would never fall for another person like they did each other. They were IT for each other.

* * *

**AN:**** So how was it? please review so i know how to improve my writing:)**


End file.
